Dark Crystal Prince(old version)
by Spectrum Rush
Summary: Dying sucks but once I got a new and better life I started to get over it, I even got a brother. Shortly after I was given a royal title because of my new brother making me a prince of the crystal empire. Now that I help rule it I realized ruling an empire in a cartoonish world is easier than I though, or is it. BEING REWROTE AND CHANGED A LOT
1. Chapter 1

**Well I have some ideas bouncing around in my cranium so I decided to put it on here enjoy.**

"Ryan Origin you get your ass down here right now amd take this trash out" shouted the voice of my oh so lovely foster mother. Sighing I hoped out of bed and grabbed my wallet, cellular device and headphones planning on ditching the house for a bit after taking the trash out.

"You were supposed to take the trash out hours ago" she said sitting at the kitchen table for me.

"I'm going calm down ok" I said grabbing the bag and heading for the door

"I'm heading out for a bit be back soon" I said fast as I rushed out the door before she could respond.

Heading into town I started to listen to music while just strolling along. I eventually made it to the park where I sat down at a bench enjoying the peace and quiet.

"Somebody help me" like I said peace and quiet. Standing up and running over a man and women were fighting over her purse. I ran and tackled the man making him let go I got to hits in before he threw me off and ran.

"Thank you young man that was very brave of you" said an elderly lady as I dusted myself off.

"No problem just your friendly neighborhood thug tackled here" I told her making my way back home as she walked on. I kept getting the feeling I was being watched but ignored it and took the long way home.

About half way there I started to notice a green beat up buick following me. Walking faster I heard the car speed up and took off running. I turned down a back alley to find it was a dead end. I tried to hide in a dumpster but it was locked so I picked up a lead pipe to defend myself. The car stopped in front of the alley and four men got out all shady looking. They made there way towards me and I tensed up a little.

"Sorry white boy but you just had do help the little old lady" said the one I'm assuming I stopped earlier as he held a crowbar his friends had similar blunt objects. The first one swung I ducked and hit him in the back of the head. Leaning back a bit I narrowly avoided the next swing and lashed out again.

"Enough playing around" said the one in the back as he got out a pistol. Before I could react he shot me in the knee making me go down. They swarmed me beating me with blunt objects it was terrible so much pain and in couldnt do anything.

"I think were done here boys" said the leader laughing making the group laugh along with him. They sped off into the night leaving me there to die. I knew I wasnt going to make it the blunt force and gunshot I would be dead in the next few moments. At least I would final be rid of this pain.

"Oh if it isnt the boy who helped me" said the voice of the old lady I helped.

"Do you want the pain to stop" she asked I only nodded which made it hurt worse.

"Its ok I'm gonna make it all better you will go to a better place child" she said grabbing me and holding onto me. Her touch brought no pain which I was glad about. Nothing could save me but at least someone nice would be with me before I passed on.

My eyes got heavy as they started to close and my breath got slower. Then the old lady spoke one last time to me

"You should enjoy your new life"

 **Crystal Empire**

Ughh...heaven is shinier then I thought it would be" I said opening my eyes which hurt I thought thing dont hurt in heaven. Also what the hell why are my hand now marshmallows no wait those are hooves-what the fuck. Panicking I tried to stand up but kept falling down not use to the new body. Eventually I made it up and started to walk but fell after three steps.

"Excuse me mister are you ok" asked a young voice behind me. Turning around quick luckily not falling down I saw a horse wait no hes pretty small it a pony wait so I'm a pony. I now wish I was drunk it might help me cope with the situation.

"You must not be from around here huh" asked the grey little unicorn was it, his horn was oddly shaped it was curved and smooth plus red tipped. His body was a dark charcoal grey and his eyes the irises are an amazing crimson red. He smiled up at me showing fanged teeth.

"Oh...um no I'm ok thank for asking though and what makes you say I'm not from here" I said sitting down on my flank I think it is.

"Well all the other ponies except me have Crystal coats your is plain fur like mine and we dont have night ponies in the crystal kingdom." He saying it like I knew what he meant.

"Well I am new and a little lost I may have bumped my head and can't remember a few things can you help me out kid" I asked bedding the truth a bit.

"Sure follow me mister..um what's your name anyway mister" he asked tilting his head. Shit I can't say ryan that doesnt sound like a night name.

"Oh its um Origin Eclipse" I said thinking fast he just nodded and we moved on. He lead me further into town as I started to get the hang of walking lime this or is it trotting now.

"This here is the crystal park where I hang out...its also where I live" he said whispering the last part to where I couldnt hear it.

"What was that?" I asked

"Its um also where I live" he said hanging his head. I felt a bit of guilt for asking now.

"So your an orphan" I asked he only nodded. Walking over I sat next to him and wrapped a youve around him he looked up at me with tears in his eyes from the subject poor kid.

"Hey how about this I'm am orphan to I'm only 16 so how about I adopt you as my brother or something" I said and he instantly cheered up.

"Really like we would be brothers" he asked to make sure.

"Sure first off what your name bro" I asked him

"Oh its Sombra" he told me puffing his chest proudly I chuckled a his enthusiasm and ruffled his mane he giggled from the playful noggie I gave him.

"Look guys the freak found himself a freak friend" said a little pony with a group behind him.

"Leave me alone quarts shot" Sombra said looking sad again.

"Or what are you gonna do about it" he said stepping closer. I got in the way ready to put this bully in his place.

"Hey quarts shit was it, why dont you take you and your herd of coltfriends and leave before this gets ugly" I said hoping I got the wording right or else my insult won't work. He got really red in the face and started to run off his little gang didnt know what to do and just left. I felt two hooves wrap around my neck looking down it was Sombra.

"Thank you thank you thank you" he said hugging me I just hugged back.

"What are brothers for" I said putting him down.

"He would never leave me alone even when I told him to but you told him off and it worked it was hilarious the look on his face" he said laughing at the end.

We spent the day at the park playing me getting use to my new body as we did. I felt that maybe this won't be so bad I always wanted a little brother. As we played I found out also Sombra was only ten so that makes me six years older. It took me till now to also relize I had the wing of a bat wonder what my face looks like I should find a mirror tomorrow or just look at a crystal wall.

Night fell and I noticed the moon looked bigger them I remember then again its a completely different world now. Sombra led me to a big tree near the middle of the park. When we got there he pushed a piece if bark revealing a small little spot like a built in tree house.

"Wow this is pretty cool how long have you been here" I asked looking around it was big enough for two but that was it though.

"About since I was seven that was when I left the orphanage no one liked me there" he said sadly.

"I understand I didnt lime the orphanage they kept forcing me into home I didnt like and they also didnt like me" I said laying on the makeshift bed, ruffling his hair again making it a common thing I guess he seems to like it.

"I'm happy you came along I always wanted a brother" he said cuddling up to my side and laying his head down against me.

"Me to bro, me to" I said also laying my head down heading to sleep wondering what the next day had in store.

 **Well I hope you enjoy the new story favorite, follow and review**.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with a yawn and stretched but I felt different my legs were still hooves. Guess it was real oh well time to get up. I felt something small stir next to me looking down it was the little colt Sombra my new little brother.

"Hey buddy time to get up its morning" I said nudging him with my snout.

"No I dont wanna get up I'm comfy go back to bed" he said groggily.

"Well I at least have to get up I'm gonna need a job to support us both" I told him standing up and he flopped over since he was sleeping up against me.

"No fair I'm still sleepy" he said rubbing his eyes of sleep which was the cutest thing ever.

"Come on the early bird gets the worm you can come with me if you want" I said stretching a little popping some stiff limbs. Nothing like sleeping on wood and straw to help make it comfy, a bed and blanket is what I'm getting first if I get a job.

"Ok I'm ready let's go" he said full of energy all of a sudden. We walked out of the tree house and into the morning sun which hurt at first but my eyes adjusted.

"Can I ride on your back" he said a little excited. Leaning down I let him straddle my back as we continued on. Sombra pointed out his favorite places or landmarks as we walked around town while getting odd stares.

"Hey does this empire have a blacksmith around here" I asked as we turned down a street leading to what I guessed is town square.

"Yeah we do its down that road on the right you can't miss it" he said pointing to a smaller road up ahead. Turning down he wasnt lying on the right was a building with a big anvil for a sign. We walked up to the place and assuming its open to the public walked in.

"Hello is anyone here" I said getting to the counter.

"I'm coming" said a female voice from behind a curtain in the back. Out came a light grey crystal mare with a blue crystal mane.

"How may I help you"

"Are you looking for help by any chance" I said hopefully.

"Well not really but do you have any experience with smith work?" she asked

"Well no but I have plenty of ideas for weapons and machines that could make up for it" I said hoping she would accept.

"Prove it" she said as she placed a pencil and paper in front of me. Oh shit how and I suppose to do this I dont have hands anymore. Reaching out I placed a hood on the pencil and pretended I had a hands lifting my hoof the pencil went with me. The mare was giving me an odd look as I wrote the plans down. Sombra just stared in awe as I drew plans to build special spear tips and also a full drawing of a ballista and the ammunition for it. She took the paper starring at it in awe not sure what to say to a teenager who just drew weapons never seen to this world.

"Kid where did you come up with this its amazing" she asked jaw slightly open.

"It just came to me" I said lying rubbing my neck with a hoof.

"That is so cool Eclipse can you make more of those" Sombra asked in wonder of the amazing war machine.

"Kid if you can keep new ideas coming you have a job I will even show you the ropes so you can help make them" she said holding a hoof out I happily took it and shook.

"You can start tomorrow I will give you more details then" she said rolling the paper up and putting it away. I nodded and headed out the door continuing to walk around town getting a feel of the place.

"This is so cool my brothers a blacksmith making awesome machines" Sombra said on my back happy I got the job.

"I won't be home all the time since I have to work now you know that right but I will be right home and back right after work alright" I said turning to look at him.

"I understand and its ok there is plenty to do here while you work" he said with a mischievous smirk I only chuckled in reply.

"Dont be getting in to much trouble now" I said as we made it to a building with a stack of book for a sign. Walking in and looking around the place was huge with books of all kind everywhere. Sombra jumped off my back and trotted towards the back toward a whole wall titled magic.

"So you like magic huh" I asked walking up as he picked out a book titled 'adept level spells for gifted fillies and colts' and took it to a table to read.

"Yeah its amazing ive always wanted to be a strong and powerful unicorn so I can help others with my magic" he said with stars in his eyes. He continued reading his book and I walked over to find the librarian. I eventually found a older mare putting book back on there shelf. She dropped three of them and I caught two with my wing and the other in my hoof. I stared at the wing amazed it just shot out on its own like a reflex faster then I could see.

"Thank you young colt" said the old mare gaining my attention away from the wings. She was a pink unicorn mare with white and grey mane and old violet eyes.

"Oh um yes I would like to check a book out for my brother there" I said pointing at Sombra she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You brother that child was and orphan last I checked I would know he is always in here reading when he can" she said walking back to the counter pushing a book cart I followed.

"Can I check the book he is reading out for him" I asked as she sat in a chair grabbing a book from her desk.

"Well since you seem responsible enough I will, just put your name and the book name here" she said sliding me a paper and pencil I put my new name down and thanked and walked back to Sombra. He was absorbed in the book so I came up and nudged with gaining his attention.

"Come on you can read it at home I checked the book out" I said getting low so he could hop on. He smiled from ear to ear grabbing the book and got on my back reading it as we made our way back to the tree.

"Did you know there is a spell that can let you walk on water" he told me as we walked home.

"So how much magic do you know now" I asked genuinely intrigued by the new concept of magic.

"I know all of the novice and most of the apprentice level one and a few adept spells" he said while he continued reading.

"Maybe you can show me when we get home I would love to see" I asked gaining his attention.

"Really you want to see" he said with excitement.

"Of course I would love to I can try and help you practice if I can" I said which made him overjoyed.

"Awesome I have one we can try now its a teleportation spell I learned" he said and his horn lit up a green and black color. Suddenly my buddy felt weightless and then heavy again with a head rush.

"Woah that felt tingly" I said chuckling we were standing near the tree in the park.

"It worked yes now can we try the water walking spell please" he said with puppy dog eyes he almost killed me with the sheer cuteness there so I nodded so he would stop. His horn charged up again and a aura covered my body then dissipated.

"Ok ok now try walking on the pond it should work" he said rushing towards the water I followed. He sat there waiting I nervously put one hoof on the water and it didnt go in. Getting a little brave I put both my front hooves in and then my whole body. I kinda felt like a show off trotting around in the water Sombra was giggling at my antics when suddenly I felt different. The spell wore off how would I know I dropped into the water. I came back up to find a little colt laughing his flank off at my misfortune. Swimming over I got out and shook off getting him wet.

"This is funny huh come and give your brother a big hug" I said chasing after him he stopped and bolted laughing the whole time. It was fun and I could tell by the look on his face it made me feel a warmth in my heart to know he was having a good time. I was still chasing him when he turned to look at me and slowed a bit giving me a chance to catch him.

"Gotcha" I said as I grabbed him up in a big hug making him wet from my drenched coat. He was giggling the whole time as he tried to get away.

"Hey you freaks" said a deep voice from behind us. Stopping and calming down we turned around to see a big white unicorn stallion with a slicked black mane. Behind him was quarts shot as he stared at us with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Are you the one who made fun of my son" asked the big unicorn walking up to us with his son.

"Whos asking" I told him as he stood in front of us almost a whole head taller then me.

"Diamond Cutter thats who" he said getting in my face.

"You son and his friends were harassing my brother so I said some words to make him leave" I said with a calm expression while setting Sombra down who got behind me.

"Brother ha dont make me laugh monsters like you and him dont have family now your going to apologize or I'm going to make you" he said laughing then getting even closer.

"Listen here bub if anyone is to apologize its you son and his friends and if your not then leave us alone or I will break that horn of yours off amd shove it up your ass" I said venom in my words getting in his face this time. He got scared for a second but mad the next.

"Your gonna regret threatening me" he said as he swung wildly at me I ducked under it and punched him in the face stunning him a little. He stumbled back and I didnt let up I tackled him to the ground and punched again and again.

"Leave and dont come back" I said getting off him and walking back grabbing Sombra and making out way home.

"Sombra how about you go to the library while I'm at work ok" he just nodded still stunned by what just happened. We made it back to the tree and went inside for the night we had both dried off over time.

"Am I really a monster" he asked me standing near the door. I was a little stunned by the question but answered him truthfully.

"No you are an amazing little colt who is just misunderstood and if they took the time they would see you are an friendly and gifted young colt. Dont ever let me hear something like this again you are not a monster" I said wrapping him in a gentle hug while he started to cry I sang a little tune and rocked him back and forth as my real mom did for me when I was young before she died. He eventually stopped crying and hugged back falling asleep as he did.

I finished the tune and picked Sombra up along with putting his book on a small shelf built into the tree. I put him down next to me to sleep as I also lay my head down nodding off with hope the next day would be better.

 **NEXT MORNING**

We both woke up and headed out we were going towards the library so I could drop Sombra off while I work. Making our way there was uneventful Sombra was reading his book while I just trotted on. Turning left down the street we made it to the library and headed in.

"Ok I will pick you up after work ok have fun" I said ruffling his black mane he smiled and made his way to the magic section.

"Back so soon" said an old voice behind me making me jump. Spinning around I saw it was just the librarian.

"Do you mind him being here while I work I hate just have to leave him hear but we need the money" I said to her as she just stared at me making me worry.

"It is ok I will keep an eye on him for you he is a nice young gifted colt" she said smiling I thanked her and made my way over to the blacksmiths. It was odd not having Sombra with me but I will get used to it. Turning down the street from town square I made it to the blacksmiths and walked in.

"Welcome to your new job ready to get started by the way I'm Ember Alloy" she said walking into the back. There was smoke above going towards and opening above the forge. Tools were everywhere she just walked up and placed a hoof on the forge.

"This is my forge until I think your ready you are not to use it are we clear" she said I just nodded "good right now you will just be delivering what I make to the pony who ordered it or helping me around the forge and while helping around the forge watch me when you can to learn a little okay" I nodded again she just shook her head amd handed me a paper and bag that looked like it went on my back.

"Ok here is you first job a big one two that is the weapons you drew yesterday I need you to take it to the castle so the king can see it and try and get him to order some for his military for everyone he buys I will give you 30% since its your idea okay thats also your saddle bag dont lose it or your buying the replacement" she said holding a hold out I told her deal shaking her hoof and took off for the castle.

It wast hard to find the castle it was a giant and blue you would have to be blind or retarded to miss it. I started trotting toward the place with the plans inside the saddlebags on my bag. When I got to the door I was stopped by two guards holding spears.

"Halt and state you business" said the guard on my right.

"I seek an audience with the king I was sent by the blacksmith Ember Alloy" I told him.

"Make your way in than court is currently in session so you will have to wait" he said lifting the spear I nodded and headed in as the big crystal doors opened. Inside was a big open are with a few ponies in line talking to a mid aged looking black crystal unicorn stallion with even darker black mane he looks kinda like Sombra almost just the horn and eyes are different and hes a crystal pony. He was dressed in royal clothes and armor a blue tunic on his back while he had a golden like armor and crown on. He also looked powerful like a true king should but also very wise. I walked up and got in line with about two ponies in front of me.

"My king I ask that guards be sent to the park to stop those monsters from spreading chaos in you empire they have insulted my son and attacked me" a familiar voice said I looked forward and saw Diamond kneeling at the king trying to get me and Sombra arrested.

"And by monsters what do you mean" the king asked raising an eyebrow.

"That freak of a mistake Sombra and his night pony Guardian they call each other brothers" he said the kings seemed to change when he heard about Sombra. Trotting up I made my way to the king to clarify as guards ran to stop me.

"There it is now kill it before it tries to kill the king" Diamond shouted causing the guards to come at me I flinched waiting for the coming spear.

"STOP" shouted a voice it was the king he looked at me with curiosity.

"But your majesty he has assaulted me he must be punished" said Diamond getting angry

"You couldnt stop a mere teen from attacking you" said the king to Diamond making him shrink away.

"What is your name child" he asked me stepping off his throne and coming towards me.

"Origin Eclipse your highness" I said getting on one knee.

"I'm already married my boy use you other knee" he said chuckling I blushed and switched.

"I apologize my king" I said lowering my head.

"Tell me about Sombra child" he asked lifting my head I looked at him he look pleading to know about my adoptive brother.

"He is an amazing young colt very gifted in magic and smart he is kind, caring and very friendly when you get to know him. He found me a few days back I was lost and alone with amnesia he helped guide me and gave me shelter this young ten year old colt. We both knew we were orphans so we decided to stick together and become adoptive brothers your highness" I told him he pondered this and finally spoke.

"Where is he now"

"At a library studying to keep busy while I'm at work also why I'm here" I told him handing him the scroll.

"Ember has out done herself" he said looking in awe at the machine.

"It was my design you majesty ember sent me to bring it to you in hopes you would order some for your military" I said still down on one knee.

"Stand my young stallion I would like to speak with you privately on some matters follow me, DAY COURT IS OVER" he said shocking me and everyone in the room

"What this is outrageous I want justice" diamond screamed as guards escorted him out. The kind led me to a room that I can only guess is his bedchamber it was defiantly fit for a king. He walked over to a table and motioned me to come over.

"What are your intentions with Sombra" he asked with a dangerous glare. I gulped but answered none the less.

"I wish to protect him and always be there for him when he needs me and I'm sure he would say the same" I said gaining some courage.

"I though Sombra had died, the orphanage told me he had ran off and was found dead" he said sadly

"What do you mean why would the orphanage need to tell you about him" I asked getting confused.

"My dear night pony Sombra is no common unicorn he is my son"


	3. Chapter 3

I just stood there slack jawed at the new information I had just been given. He was waiting for me to reply not wanting to make royalty wait I finally got something out.

"How is he even yours he isnt a crystal pony or a night pony and those are the only two I know of" I asked still completely confused.

"I guess it is okay to let you of all ponies know, it was eleven years ago I wasnt the king yet I was a prince adventuring around the world learning new things. I eventually came back to the empire and when I did I met his mother she was an umbrum or shadow pony. I fell in love when I first saw her and eventually she returned my affection. After some time I bed her which is frowned up for couples not married. I was now set to marry her but one month before the wedding she went into labor. She gave birth to Sombra one of the last of his kind she died giving birth. I was off on diplomatic matter and got back two days after my father had told me both she and the child passed. Six years later I found out he was alive and at an orphanage but they also told me he was dead. It is important that I see him he is my only child and the last in his line, my wife now is sterile so we could not have a child. He must know of his lineage so he can take the throne when I pass" he told me finishing the story. Silence fell upon the room until I finally asked a question

"What happens now"

"I would like for him to be brought to the castle so he can learn who he truly is" he told told me as I got up to fetch him from the library.

"I will bring him back" I said walking out. Running down the hall I made it back to the throne room and rushed out the big place. I was rushing towards the library and made it there sprinting into the building. Sombra jumped as I ran up to him panting and wheezing.

"What's wrong are you ok" he asked worried.

"King...wants...see...you" I said letting a word out after every breath.

"King Luminous wishes to see me, why" he said more confused then I was when I was first told all this.

"It will be explained at the castle come on we have to hurry" I said throwing him on my back and running. Be held on for dear life as I ran back to the castle but slowed down as I started to run out of steam. We made it back and the guards gave me odd stares as I almost crawled in the castle from lack of breath. Walking towards the throne I sat Sombra down and sat to catch my breath as the king came out.

"Well that was much faster then I expected" he said to me and then walked up to Sombra a smile on his face. Sombra sank into himself nervous from the attention of the king himself.

"Its ok hes not going to hurt you ok" I said ruffling up his already messy mane.

"I have some important things to speak to you about young Sombra" he said as he sat in front of his son.

"For ten years I thought I had lost you and I have been out of your life long enough, Sombra you are my son" he said making the colt freeze up. He went on to tell Sombra the story he had told me only moments ago.

"I think I understand but what about me are there any other shadow ponies out there" he asked

"Not that I am aware of your mother was the only one I have ever met" he said making Sombra hang his head low.

"Hey dont be sad I'm sure we will find some others eventually its a big world there bound to be out there somewhere" I said patting his back. He smiled up at me with his fanged teeth making me smile back.

"I know I cannot make up for the years I was gone and all the time I missed but I'm ready now to make hp for all of it" the king said opening a hoof to offer a hug. Sombra was hesitant and looked to me for guidance I nodded my head amd motioned toward the king. Slowly Sombra made his way over but suddenly my rushed hugging his father and bursting into tears from all the sudden news.

"Do not cry my child all is better you are home now" said the king shushing his child and assuring him.

"But what about Origin" asked Sombra

"Well I suppose adoption is an option" he said making me perk up "unless of course you dont want to" he continued.

"I..I..I..yes" I finally said giving my terse answer.

"It is settled there will be a celebration for the returned prince and newly adopted prince" the king said now grabbing me and bringing me into the hug.

TWO DAYS LATER

I was being poked and prodded as I was being fitted for a suit for the coronation for me and Sombra. They settled for a simple blue and grey trim cloak that was draped on my back with silver armor similar to my new adoptive fathers gold armor. Walking over to the bathroom I finally found a mirror that I could see a clear reflection of myself. I had fangs just like Sombra my coat was a dark grey but lighter than Sombra. My mane was a dark blackish blue but my eyes were what got me the most. They were just like a snake they are a piercing dark yellow. The wings were from what I heard larger than usual and just like bats. I have yet to learn to fly but it was near the top of my list.

"They are ready for you my prince" said the butler that had been assigned to me. Nodding I walked out of the room and we walked to the throne room where I met Sombra.

"Hey looking good bro" I said he was wearing what I was but his cloak was red with black with the white trim. He turned and looked up to me a nervous look on his face. I walked up to him and put a hoof on his shoulder to reassure him. He sighed and started to calm down a bit.

"Thanks this is just a little sudden" he said looking at me

"Trust me I know what its like" I said remembering waking up in a completely new world just a few days ago.

"And now my loyal subjects I give you your new two new princes Sombra and Origin" shouted the voice of the king giving us our que. We walked out and stood on the steps of the castle looking out to the crowd that got quiet faces if awe and confusion.

"Good people I know they may be different but they mean the best and are still royalty now please this is a celebration let's get it underway" shouted the king as he walked over to us.

"They hate us" me and Sombra said at the same time making us laugh at the comment.

"I'm sure they will grow to love you" said the king leading back into the castle to eat and mingle with the nobles. Me and Sombra spent most of the time answering questions or just talking to each other. As the night went on we had been starting to get worn out Sombra yawning next to me only adding truth to my claim.

"You want to head to bed" I asked as he nodded groggily. Letting him lay on my back he fell asleep on the way there I stopped to let the king know we were heading to bed. The celebration continued even as we left I took Sombra to his room and lay him on his bed. I made my way to my room and fell asleep soon after. About two hours latter I was woken up.

"Sombra what wrong" I said rubbing my eyes

"I was having a nightmare" he said as I motioned for him to hop onto the bed. He got up and lay down next to me cuddling up to my side.

"Want to tell me about it" I said now not as sleepy.

"There was a voice whispering to me but I couldnt understand what it was saying then there was flashed and a shadowy monster started chasing me in the dream" he said getting scared. I wrapped a wing around him and started humming my song and moving him back and forth just like last time. He instantly started to nod off as I kept humming the tune. After he fell asleep I was also off to sleep soon after.

 **FIVE YEARS LATER**

Five years had passed and it only got harder for Sombra and me. The people shunned us but loved there current king. It started a week after the coronation more and more people started to hate us we were considered freaks and monster because we were not true crystal ponies.

Sombra in his time studied and got better and better at magic surpassing even our father in power as he only got stronger. He spent almost his other free time with me showing me what he was learning.

Me I had learned to fly and like Sombra I got better at what I was good at. Once I turned eighteen I served my empire by joining the military. Being the prince I was now the second of command in military excelling in combat of all forms. You could say Sombra was the brains and I the brawn he could take me out before I could unsheath my sword.

I may have been a force to be reckoned with but I was not a king or of royal blood. Sombra was to be the heir of the throne while I would stay the prince. I would command the military and be an adviser while he ruled the empire. Father had trained me to be a master swordsmen while the few crystal pegasi we had taught me to fly I surpassed them in both sword and flying.

Today was my day off and I planned go use it to surprise Sombra with a special gift. He always spent his time in the library or lab reading and experimenting. He truly was a genius that would lead us to a new age and I believed it with all my heart. As I neared his lab I heard him talking with someone.

"My son you must start learning to rule it is important" I beard the voice of our father.

"My learnings are almost complete it can wait you are doing fine leading the empire" Sombra said while he was stuck in a book from what I could see from the door frame. Father shook his head and made his way towards the door I backed up and acted like I just got hear.

"Ah my son I must speak with you" he said while gesturing for me to follow. Assuming Sombra could wait I listened and followed.

"What do you wish to speak about father" I asked as we entered his chambers.

"I will be blunt my son I am sick and for what I have there is no cure" he said truthfully being very blunt. I had noticed he looked very pained recently.

"What but how have you fallen sick" I asked getting worried.

"It has been im my family line my father passed from it as well only a few have gotten it sadly I have. It kills slowly but it is very painful for me to now use magic" he said frowning.

"Can't there be a cure we have to look Sombra can help he is good with these things" I said hopefully he just sighed sadly and shook his head.

"Sadly there is no cure it is we have looked for many years but found nothing, I do not wish Sombra to waste his time looking for a cure and only for me to die and him blame himself he must finish his teaching so he will be prepared to rule the empire" he said as he hung his head in defeat. "You are strong my son you must help him and guide him be there for me when I am not please promise me my son" he finished looking me correctly in the eye and walking towards me.

"I promise father on my life" I said putting a hoof to my heart as a tear fell down my face. He wrapped me in a hug and reassured me.

"Do not cry my son be strong for me and your brother but also yourself, now you may now go see your brother just try not peeping next time" he finished chuckling at the last bit. I rubbed my neck and chuckled back walking towards the door. I got back to the library in the castle and found Sombra flipping threw a book.

"Keep spending your time like this and you will never find a mare" I said trotting up and nudging him.

"Keep focusing on the sky and you won't either" he said looking at me with a cocky smirk.

"Touché" I said ruffling his mane as I always do. "So what could you possibly be reading now I figured you would have read the whole library five times over by now" I said looking over his shoulder.

"Actually its eight" he said sarcastically "no I'm reading a book I found specifically for umbrums" he said flipping threw the book and stopping on a page with a umbrum casting a crystal spell making smokey black crystals.

"So how are you studies with father going" I asked making his freeze up.

"Well um they have been going thats for sure" he said chuckling nervously obviously hiding something.

"Ok spill it what going on" I asked with a stoic expression he just sighed and told me.

"Its just it boring everything he tells me I can just learn here and most of it I already know" he finished looking back to the books.

"Listen Sombra father is just trying to help you will have to lead the empire someday dont take his teachings for granted ok" I said putting a hoof on his back while he just looked down

"I know brother I wont I promise I'm sorry" he said frowning but then smiling at me with that fanged smile of his I returned the gesture with one of my own. Suddenly a guard burst into the room shouting.

"Price Origin your presence is requested in the barracks the new recruits are here" he said saluting the citizens may hate us but the military didnt hate us they respected my skill and Sombra with his knowledge.

"They were not expected till tomorrow what is the meaning of this" I said getting irritated with the interruption.

"I'm not sure sure they just said the recruiter sent them early for unknown reasons" he informed me I sighed and turned to Sombra

"A princes job never ends huh, we will continue this after supper if I'm even there" I said turning and walking out with the guard.


	4. Chapter 4

**SEVEN MONTHS LATER**

News spread fast of the kings illness he tried to keep it hidden but word got out after be had to end court one day due to it. Hatred toward me and Sombra increased ten fold with news of the illness ponies spreading rumors that it was us killing him slowly to usurp the throne. Me and father tried to stop them even making public announcements but they used it against us still.

Sombra took it hard even locking himself in his room trying to find a way to help father. He started getting nightmares again he told me when he woke me up to sleep in my bed as I hummed him my mothers song so he could sleep. That was a few days ago and his birthday was today there was a big celebration for him set.

"Sombra you awake in there" I said knocking on the door. No reply came so I opened it to find him passed out face first in a book. Shaking my head smiling I trotted over and nudged him stirring him from his slumber.

"Huh I'm awake what going on" he asked groggily

"Oh I dont know just a certain day a certain umbrum was born" I said hinting towards his birthday. He looked confused for a second but it hit him and he just sat there a bit embarrassed he forgot his own birthday.

"Come on father is waiting" I said walking toward the door him following. We made it to the throne room where father was waiting with a black box next to him for Sombra I assume.

"Hally birthday my child" said father walking down to Sombra giving him a hug. Sombra smiled and hugged back. Father went back to the throne and grabbed the box and slid it to Sombra.

"My son I was supposed to wait till you were eighteen to give you this I found it years ago left by your mother for you but I may not make it till then so please open it" he said pointing at the box. Sombra grabbed the box in his magic and opened it we all stood over it inside was a note and a key. Sombra read the note out loud

"Sombra my sweet child if you are reading this I have passed on and left this key to you. This key leads to a umbrum secret under the crystal city hidden behind a door only an umbrum can access I leave this to you as a gift. I love you my child and I will always be with you and tell your father I also still love him" he finished the note with a tears running down his face.

"Go my sons find what your mother was speaking of I will stay here I must rest now happy birthday I love you both of you" he said hugging us both and heading to his chambers. We both looked on in concern but listened and headed down into the lower part of castle.

"Wonder what we will find" I said descending the stairs.

"I have no idea" Sombra said sounding a bit nervous. We continued on and eventually got to the bottom. It was dark so Sombra illuminated the place with his horn. We looked around until we came upon an old wooden door with a key slot. Shrugging Sombra put the key in and turned it clicked getting unlocked he pulled it open and it sucked him in.

"SOMBRA" I screamed pulling the door open myself suddenly I was being pulled in also. It was like floating in a realm of darkness. I tried to move forward and I actually worked I wondered on trying to find anything. After a few moments I saw two lights so I made my way over catching the end of a conversation.

"-ou will do great things with this power my son" I heard as I floated over seeing Sombra and a shadowy figure talking. They both turned towards me and Sombra looked surprised to see me.

"Brother how did you get in here your a night pony" he asked confused now.

"My son night ponies are umbrums they are the pegasi versions" said the dark unicorn looking at me now.

"What's going on I'm lost" I said trying to get answers

"This is the shadow realm home and prison to an army of umbrums" she said making me go slack jaw.

"So wait we go here when we die" asked what I assume is his mother.

"No my son I am only here to give you the knowledge you need to free your people then I must go back to the afterlife" she said making Sombra hang his head sadly.

"Sadly I must leave my time hear has come to an end keep visiting and I may be able to come back so we can train, it takes powerful umbrum magic only known to a select few for us to be released" she said as her body dissipated where she stood was the door we came in threw we both nodded and opened the door. We were in the basement again both a little head-rushed from the new experience. Heading back up to we were stopped by a guard rushing towards us.

"Princes we have been looking for you" he said stopping to catch his breath

"What has happened guard" I asked stepping up.

"Its your father the king he has died" he said making Sombra gasp I stood and stared as a tear rolled down my cheek.

TWO MONTHS LATER

Fathers funeral was held a week later after his death the whole empire wept at the death of its king. Sombra was to take over the throne but he had either locked himself in his room or left to the shadow realm leaving me and the adviser to rule in his absence.

Today was an odd day indeed citizens were walking around in harnesses and chains passing it off I went back to the palace to deal with other matters. Once I made it to the throne room Sombra was on the throne in his cloak and silver armor.

"Thank goodness I was wondering when you would come out" I said letting out a sigh of relief.

"I have finished my lessons with mother and my people will be free soon" he said smiling

"Well your kingdom currently needs you have you looked outside they are creeping me out they are acting like slaves and walking around town like it" I said ranting about the kingdom

"We will deal with it soon but first I must show you what I learned my mother wanted to know and for me to give you something" he said lighting up his horn and lowering it at me and firing. I flinched but felt nothing he let up and that was it.

"What was that" I asked worried

"My mother taught me that spell as a gift towards you for helping me get where I am today look up" he said smiling ear to ear. Looking up I saw a curved smooth sharp looking horn that was blue tipped.

"Why would this help" I asked confused

"She also said its a fallback in case I cant open the door now you can" he said handing me a book "it has all the spells mother taught me plus more" I put it in my saddle bag as he sat back on the throne.

"Now we ca-" "KING SOMBRA WE HAVE COME TO STOP THINE EVIL TYRANIC RULE OVER THE CRYSTAL PONIES" shouted a beautiful midnight blue pony bursting threw the doors in full battle armor with a similar one but white.

"What is the meaning of this stop and drop you weapons at once" I said stepping between them and Sombra.

"you will be stopped" said the white one powering up some weird gems. I stood my ground and drew my sword in my mouth and spread my wings and a rainbow beam shot out hitting me. I didnt die but my body felt different and I couldnt move.

"BROTHER" shouted Sombra from behind me but I couldnt move or answer him. I started to get scared and tried to move but didnt budge.

"THOU CANST NEVER HURT THINE PEOPLE AGAIN SOMBRA" shouted the blue one again getting in my face.

"Y-you ki-killed him my bro-brother he wa-was all i-i had le-left" said Sombra from behind me crying as he sobbed threw every word. I could feel hooves on my back I assumed it was him.

"He was evil my little pony you are better off now, what is thine name" asked the white one. Suddenly the floor behind me cracked as I could feel the blind fury and pure rage in magic form from behind me.

"I. AM. KING. SOMBRAAAA" shouted my brother as he charged at the two magic already blowing them back as the strange gems fell to the floor at my frozen feet. The battle carried on and Sombra was winning he was physically beating the blue one after he blasted the white one with a beam.

"Enough thou shall pay for what thine has brought" she said blasting a spell at the distracted Sombra. It hit him making him scream in agony as he was turned into shadows. With a last ditch effort he cast a spell making the whole empire shake and tremble

Suddenly in a flash the blue one was in front of me collecting the jewels. She looked up at me and bit her lip, making a split decision she put shoot to my forehoof and teleported us to a garden. Across from me was a strange stone creature made of many animals.

"Thou shall forever be imprisoned here for thine crimes to the crystal empire" she said as she teleported away. I was suddenly in a black void and in front of me stood the strange creature.

"So what did you do to deserve the anger of sunbut and moonbooty" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have no idea" I said more confused now than ever. He put a claw to his and then suddenly snapped his fingers and a note appeared.

"This was recently sent to celestia from you empire" how he knew these thing I would never know. I grabbed the paper with my new found magic and read aloud.

"Dear princesses of equestria I am writing from the crystal empire begging for you aid out king has been killed by an evil king Sombra he has taken over and enslaved us all please help-Diamond Cutter" the note burst into flames and turned to ash.

"Where are we" I asked the creature.

"Well this is the prison we are trapped in for until whenever the spell ends no way out, it was just me until you showed up now it wont be so bad" he said snapping his fingers making a table and some cards appear "gold fish?" He asked. This is gonna be a long prison sentence.

 **500 YEARS LATER**

Well this sure has gone on longer then I expected. My first ten years were spent plotting my revenge on celestia and luna. Me and discord knew almost everything about each other he was born in a small village of creatures just like him but he was special. Apparently his kind was whipped out by dragons leaving him the only survivor he said he got revenge but almost 5000 years ago. I even told him I was a human at one time, he took interest in the stories I told him of my world. And the other 450 years were spent playing random bored games or card games. Currently we were playing monopoly.

"Haha I own boardwalk pay up motherfucker" I said as he sighed and handed me the play money.

 **499 YEARS 5 MONTHS LATER**

"Well my friend I finally have enough power to leave I would set you free but I only have enough power for one I will come back for you if I can tata" he said waving before he disappeared. Great now who am I gonna play cards with and it was UNO tonight. It was only one day before he was back grumbling about the elements of harmony as we played cards to keep passing the time.

"Ok do you have any fives" I asked

"Goldfish, have any sevens" he asked I sighed and handed him my cards.

 **7 MONTHS LATER**

Well today in a few minutes marks the thousand year anniversary of my imprisonment. Discord was about to set the fireworks off when I suddenly started to fade.

"But we didnt even light the candles" discord pouted as I woke up. Oh it felt so good to move again I stretched my body and wings hearing everything pop from a thousand years of not moving. Setting my eyes to the northeast I got ready to head back to my home. Crystal Empire your prince is coming home.


	5. Chapter 5

The crystal empire is farther away than I thought flying there took awhile even with my speed. After about two hours of non-stop flying I made it there. Zooming forward I was dead set on getting home and then I hit something I was thrown and it knocked me off course and I crash landed in front of the library. Trotting in I saw me and Sombras old friend Paper Back the librarian.

"Paper Back hello whats going on" I yelled trotting over to her she looked at me with a pained expression like she was trying to remember.

"Who are you, you look so familiar" she said seeming to get a headache.

"Its me prince Origin Eclipse how could you forget me, my brother and I use to come here all the time" I said stepping closer to the old grey mare.

"I'm sorry I dont know you and like I told the others I dont even think I work here" she said backing away.

"Others?" I said raising a brow.

"Yes the strange ponies asking about history or something" she said putting a hoof to her chin pondering. I have to get to the castle quick this dumb ponies will take over the empire. Flying at speeds even unknown to me I burst threw the throne room doors.

"What is the meaning of this leave my empire at once you 'ponies' have done enough" I said bursting threw the door scaring the crap out of those inside. A big white unicorn stepped towards me.

"Who are you and why are you here" he said getting ready to charge. I picked him up in my magic holding him down and walking up I placed hoof on his chest.

"I am prince origin current ruler of this kingdom in my brothers absence and I do not take kindly to ponies trying usurp my empire" I said putting more force into my hoof. A purple beam was fired at me but I put a shield up before it could hit.

"Leave him alone" said a purple unicorn made stepping forward. I just pushed past her making my way towards throne and its current tenant.

"Only royalty of the crystal line may sit on that throne" I said as I slowly made my way over.

"Please we only want to stop Sombra" said the pink mare.

"You ponies are clueless as ever just like your princesses Sombra is only a child who is angry at the death of his family your princesses attacking him was the spark that ignited the fire" I said as I finally got in front of her grabbing her horn and she dropped the spell collapsing from exhaustion.

"My brother will only cause havoc I must stop him, if you are here when I return capital punishment is what you will face" I said as I flapped my wings heading out the door towards the shadow looming over the city.

"Ahahahaha" laughed the shadow of my brother as I flew closer.

"Brother stop" I said getting close enough.

"Who dares to command m-brother is that you" he said dropping his deep voice and gaining his regular one. Suddenly he shrunk down to a more physical form not solid but as close as he could get.

"Oh brother your alive" he said hugging me as I landed I wrapped my hooves around him but they just wasnt threw.

"Come brother you must lift this curse we have to restore the empire" I said pointing to the castle.

"Why should we they are the reason this all happened we should take control of them all" he said getting angry.

"Brother listen to yourself that is the exact reason they attacked, they thought thats what we were doing" I said trying to calm him.

"But they turned you to stone and tried to take fathers legacy away" he said as black smoky tears ran down his face.

"Brother this is a battle we cannot win we must forgive and forget also so they can lift the spell that turned you to shadow" I said trying to lead him to the castle and bis form shrank even more to his true size for his age. We walked threw town getting painted expressions from the crystal ponies as they tried to remember who we were. Making our way to the castle the ponies from before and five new ones stood in front of us. Well most of them the dragon and light colored pegasus were cowering in fear.

"You will be stopped right here king Sombra" said the white stallion stepping up. Sombra started to grow and prepare his attack but I stopped him.

"Stop brother fighting will get us no where, what would father say" I told him as he just shrunk down again.

"Ponies if you truly want to help see reason, you were fed lies one thousand years ago by an unruly citizen who had gained power by spreading false rumors around the empire. Yes my brother did curse this place as he was sealed away but please understand he is still young only 16 he is no tyrant or slaver and nether am I. We took power for only three months after our father passed from a family illness these only helped the rumors that said we were evil we may be dark creature but there is more to us than what meets the eye" I said as they started to settle.

"Brother please lift the curse let the crystal heart shine true and the people have there memory" I said his horn lit up and a black aura surrounded the empire as ponies started to turn crystal again. Some came out to see what was going on. Sombra looked exhausted from the spell he had just cast.

"I remember now please ponies stop these spawns of tartarus before they kill us all" said a certain white crystal stallion trotting up.

"I know what you did I saw the lies you sent celestia and luna telling them of how we were tyrants and slavers, we only wished the best for the kingdom yet it was ultimately your hatred that was the near downfall of this great empire" I said stepping towards him slugging him in the face. Some ponies came up saluting having had remembered there duty to the throne.

"Your majesty what would you have us do" said a Crystal guard stepping up.

"Take this terrorist to the dungeon and show these guests to the guest quarters" I said ushering Sombra to the castle.

"Ponies can you contact your princesses I would like to speak with them" the purple one nodded and went to the dragon. Me and Sombra sat in the throne room catching up

"So how was your imprisonment" I asked trying to pass the time.

"I was asleep for all of it I only just woke up after the curse wore off" he said sadly.

"I was awake stuck in stone for my whole 1000 years thank goodness I had a friend to keep me busy" I said making him stare at me in shock.

"You had to wait one thousand years trapped in stone" he said jaw slightly open.

"Well like I sa-" I would have finished but a flash equal to the brightness of the sun came upon the room revealing the two pony princesses.

"That was a bit overkill dont you think" I said with a flat brow. Sombra was charging up but I put a hoof to his shoulder.

"If what my student has told me is true then I must apologize for what has happened 1000 years ago" said the alabaster alicorn stepping forwards.

"If your student has told you the story then you should know we only wish for thing to return to the way they once were, I beg you to please return my brother to his true form" I said bowing down I front of them.

"How dost we not know thou will turn on us" said luna stepping next to her sister.

"You were the ones to banish a teenager he is only 16" I said shocking them a little.

"Please we only want peace between our nations let us show you we are not the evil beings you were told we were. Let this be the start of a beautiful friendship between us and to put the past behind us learning from out mistakes" I said holding a hoof out towards the white mare in front of me. She smiled and met my hoof with a shake.

"We will eventually have to make this public but for now I must restore order to the empire, brother do you think you can stay in the same room with these two so they can change you back" I asked he nodded in his shadowy form. I made my way toward town square where most of the empire had assemble in confusion. Standing on the up on a pedestal I announced to the populous.

"Ponies of the Crystal kingdom please give me your attention. We have all just woken up from what has felt like a dream but it is true you were all trapped away for a thousand years Sombra did this to keep you safe from the terrorist Diamond Cutter who fed false rumors to the princesses of equestria and gather a militia to play the act. We have finally returned and have made peace with our neighboring nation we must work hard to bring back the crystal empire and its legacy" I finished yelling the last part getting a cheer from the crowd. Hoping down some military leaders and advising nobles approached.

"Prince what are your orders" said the guard captain Valiant Strike saluting.

"Captain assemble the guard we are going to need it during these times get them prepared and suited up" looking over toward Righteous Scroll the head adviser I gave him the orders next "get the check on the city make sure things are going good and fix it if it isnt" I said they both listened and went off to do as told I grabbed the captain before he could go though "keep an eye out for the ones who followed Diamond they are sure to act eventually" I said he nodded and left.

Making my way back to the throne room Sombra was sitting on the throne speaking to the princesses and her subjects.

"So is he really that fast" spoke the rainbow maned one floating with her hooves crossed. Sombra only nodded and continued.

"He was the founder of the elite flyers here in the empire he named them the blue angles it was a high honor only the best of the best could join" he finished making the rainbow one go quiet in thought.

"Dont go telling empire secrets now" I said startaling a few ponies the light yellow pegasus especially. Sombra rushed up and hugged me surprising me a bit I hugged back none the less though.

"Your actually solid again, now I can do this" I said ruffling the mane making some of the guests giggle at our antics. He smiled and hugged me again as we walked to the throne.

"So prince you have yet to tell me who will I be making our peace agreement with" she said making me and Sombra look at each other and nod.

"I will handle the treaty but my brother 'and' me will be co-ruling the crystal empire from now on" I said as my brother made a second throne of black crystal next to the other and we took our seats. Him on the black throne and me on the red and golden one

"So I guess introductions are in order I am prince Origin Eclipse I am the adopted son of the late king Luminous" I said giving a bow

"I am Sombra first born of king Luminous" Sombra said also giving a bow. The others went to introduce them selves as well.

"We are princess luna bringer of the night" said the stoic royal

"I am princess Celestia bringer of the day" she said smiling.

"Hey I'm captain shining armor"

"I'm princess mi amore cadenza or just cadence"

"Hello I'm twilight sparkle and this is my number one assistant spike" she said holding a hoof toward the baby dragon.

"I am rarity you highness" she spoke with an old english accent

"Ahm applejack pleased to meetcha" she said shaking my hoof with here insane earth pony strength

"Hiimpinkiepiebutmyfriendsjustcallmepinkiedoyouli-" she would have finished but a cyan hoof stopped her.

"Dont mind her she is just full of energy I'm rainbow dash by the way fastest flyer in equestria" she finished with a cocky smirk. I just chuckled and waited for the last one to introduce herself she only hid behind twilight. Walking up I nudged her and she eeped and hid behind her mane.

"Am I truly that scary" I asked looking at everyone.

"Hey I think its awesome" rainbow said putting a hoof out I bumped it in response. Some of the others rolled their eyes at the antics.

"I-i-im f-flutters-sh-shy" she said almost at a whispered luckily my bat like ears picked up on it. I nodded saying thanks and walked back to the throne. Thinking about it we need to get something going here we did just stop a catastrophe.

"Well let's get this party started" I said and the pink one shot a cannon of confetti she pulled from thin air.


	6. Chapter 6

That party was awesome pinkie pie made sure of that everyone was partying till celestia had to make the sun go down and luna made the moon come up which was an amazing sight. I raced rainbow dash which ended up with me winning but I sure as hell had to put all my effort towards winning and I still barely won. I did lose in an eating contest I got fourth celestia got first she sure can handle her cake so can pinkie who got second celestia shocked all of us when she asked us if we were going to finish our leftover cake. I spent a great deal of time speaking of current technologies with twilight they had similar tech to my old world but much of it has yet to be discovered they dont use electricity instead magic powered gems. I eventually passed out after a drinking contest with luna and shining armor which ended in a three way tie.

"Ughhh...that was one hell of a night" I said waking up and stretching in bed. I heard a groan from beside me.

"Quiet down your to loud" said Luna making me freeze. Dear god please dont tell me we did it. Her eyes shot open and both of us stared at each other with wide eyes and screamed.

Celestia POV

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

*SMACK*

The scream came from the master bedroom down the hall. Me and twilight were in the dining room with the young Sombra eating breakfast. We all laughed Sombra falling off his chair.

"You think the prank worked" twilight asked while Sombra whipped a tear from his eye from laughing to hard.

"Indeed so" I said taking a bite of chocolate fudge cake provided by the chefs. A red faced luna walked in with prince origin who was rubbing his cheek.

Origin POV

She smacked me right after we got finished screaming it literally knocked me onto the floor. I hit the Crystal floor with a thud as luna hurriedly got out of the bed making her way towards me. Holding my hoofs out I pleaded.

"Wait wait wait wait nothing happened I swear I didnt do it" I said still holding my hooves up. I moved them a little to see her mid swing a red face looking flushed.

"We shall never speak of this again" she said to which I nodded as fast as I could.

We made our way towards the dinning hall for breakfast when my cheek started to sting from the hit I rubbed it hoping to sooth the pain. As we made our way in celestia, twilight and Sombra were laughing there flanks off at me and luna.

"I can't believe it worked" I heard Sombra whisper to twilight

"What worked brother" I asked my eye twitching he froze and slowly turned towards me looking terrified.

"It was all celestias idea they talked me into it she put you in the bed together" he shouted pointing toward the princess in question making her stop the fork she was about to eat a whole slice of cake off of.

"Traitor" she whispered "my dear prince I dont know what you are speaking of" she said trying to get out of the blame. Looking at luna then we both nodded and our horns lit up levitating the cake and smashing it into the culprits.

Sometime later we were all sitting at the table eating me and luna clean and the other three covered in cake. The others walked in about that time and pinkie instantly got even more energetic if thats possible.

"YAY cake bath" she said jumping into the messy cake covered table im starting to feel bad for the maid. We all sat in silence eating while me and luna snickered at the others misfortune eventually the others joined in and we were all laughing.

"So brother celestia said we are invited to the canterlot castle if we want to go" Sombra said levitating a towel whipping himself clean a slurp sound came from beside us and we all turned towards a now clean celestia but she had no towel with her.

"Moving on, I would love to go but I must stay to finish repairing the city and restoring order" I said finishing my crystal berry pie.

"Brother just let the advisers handle it, may we go back with you princess" Sombra said smiling at celestia

"Why of course you may and please call me celestia" she said making him smile and nod. I got up from my spot and made my way towards my workshop to start on making the crystal empire the tech capitol of the world.

"Please excuse me I will be heading towards my workshop brother I leave you to attend to our guests." I said leaving.

My workshop was towards the back of the palace in a dark room that use to be storage. Walking in I used my horn to light a few candle which would hopefully soon be replaced by light bulbs. I looked at my desk at the blueprints I drew up hoping for a time I could share them with the nation they included ships, trains, crossbows, armors and planes. I even had written down to make things like steel and other improved metals and materials.

Sighing I collected the papers and rolled them up to be sent to Ember so she could have some of them created and used to improve the empire. Im only going to send the blueprints for the armors like heavy and light armors that provide more protection and better mobility and also lighter. I sent blueprints also for newer close quarter combat weapons and a design for a train.

"What are you working on" said luna from beside me making me jump.

"Oh..um...this is a what I call an ironclad its made for many things offense and defense transport or transport protection its just a design still. Being made of metal will help since the closest spot to the ocean for the Crystal empire is thick with ice the steel will help break it" I said explaining a small bit.

"How would such a machine be powered" she asked genuinely intrigued.

"Its steam powered but I'm working on a another way of power but its still in the beginning stage" I said pointing a hoof at a tesla coil in the back.

"What purpose does this device have" she asked shaking frag grenade with her magic. I jumped and snatched the thing before the pin could come out making her jump in surprise.

"You do not want do play with that if you would have played with it to much the pin could fall out and created a small explosion killing us both" I said gently putting in a shelf and locking it.

"Why would you have such a thing" she asked concerned with what other dangerous things may be sitting around.

"Its a weapon plain as that" I said walking towards the back going towards the tesla coil.

"This mostly just makes odd noises and a nice light show" I said telling a little lie secretly I had in my free time completed and perfected the tesla coil. It takes electrons and some extra magic that literally just floats in the air and converts it into free and clean power for a nation.

Grabbing her hoof making her blush I led her to a insulated cage in the middle so we would be safe and we both got in. I latched the door and placed my hoof on the big red switch on the side of the cage.

"Prepare to be amazed" I said pulling the lever making it come alive. It made beautiful sounds as electricity went from one coil to the next and more was added from air. It lasted only about ten minutes before I shut them off I could keep them going, all the power not being used just go back and moves on but say I hook something up to it then the power is being channeled into something.

"That twas amazing you are truly a brilliant inventor prince origin" luna said awestruck by the sight she had just seen.

"The ideas just come to me" I said rubbing the back of my neck. I hate taking credit for the ideas but I can't tell anypony I came from a different world and brought then ideas with me. We continued talking for quiet some time and about many things we even made a deal to trade I would help by giving them some ideas I deemed useful for them and in return they would install power to the city(lights, appliances, act) eventually a few hours later Sombra came in.

"Brother celestia said they will be leaving soon we must inform the advisers" he said making me sigh I still never agreed to leave.

"Well let's go then, see you in the throne room" I said to luna as we walked out me locking the door to my workshop with my magic. We walked to the council room that was right of the throne room. Inside waiting was six noble ponies highly trusted by our father.

"Advisers we will be taking a leave to equestria to sign a peace treaty with our neighboring nation in our absence I leave the nation in your hooves we should be back in a day or two" I said making them nod.

"What do we tell the public" asked Bronze Sheen

"Tell them we have took a leave so that we could make a peace treaty" I said leaving them to there jobs. We trotted back to the throne room to meet with the group of waiting equestrians.

"Well is everyone ready" asked celestia. We all nodded and her horn lit up and we teleported to a room filled with glass windows with different scenes one had discord on it I should go visit him.

"Hey princess where is your gardens I have a friend I would wish to see" I said making her raise a brow.

"And who might your friend be" she said slightly confused.

"Discord of course hes not so bad once you spend 1000 years with him" I said smiling.

"WHAT" came the voice of everypony except my brother and the princesses. I had many ponies shouting things about how I could be friends with a monster and why would I and if we should throw a party about it.

"Enough" I shouted "I only asked a question I dont know what he did to you but he is a friend of mine so if you would point me in his direction and stop badmouthing him I would appreciate it" they all pointed to a hall towards I assumed lead out side. I walked to it and followed finding a large door and pushed one open finding a big garden. Walking around I found the draconesque in question.

"Why hello old friend" I said smiling hoping for an answer. None came I sat down sad I could not speak to a 1000 year old friend. I hear hoof steps behind me but didnt turn.

"What do you truly think of discord young prince" asked celestia behind me. I smiled at the statue and turned to her.

"I think he is misunderstood, if you would take the time and get to know him you would find out he is funny in his own way he is a very smart individual and when needed a great friend to spend time with trust me I did plenty of that" I smiled at our antics in our own dimension "it not his fault chaos is in his nature but havent you noticed no one ever got hurt it was just pranks I'm sure for his freedom he would dial it down" I said making her ponder.

"I cannot free him" she said making me frown "but I can say he is not trapped in there for much longer my little ponies dont truly understand the elements they only put a slightly small prison spell on his so now my friend you just have to wait" she said putting a hoof on my shoulder. I smiled and looked up at the statue before speaking.

"I'm sure we can both do that goodness knows we both did plenty of waiting, a little longer can't hurt" I said smiling and we both walked back to the castle.

Making it into the throne room we found only rainbow.

"Finally we have been waiting the others left twi went to the library with your brother and rarity went shopping and aj and shy went back home and pinkie is well I'm not sure where she went" rainbow said trotting up.

"Come on there is a wonderbolts performance today after that I could show you around a little" she said pulling my hoof I didnt budge.

"We will have to finish the treaty tomorrow it seems I must go now" I said rainbow had finally got me to move and was practically dragging me out. I got out of her hold when she got me out of the door and turned towards her.

"You could have waited and asked" I said making her blush a bit.

"Come it the wonderbolts you have to see them" she said like I should know them.

"Rainbow I just got back to the world I dont know who the wonderbolts are" I said with a flat brow.

"Then come on I will show you" she said now pulling my hoof again while flying. Sighing I lifted into the air and followed she was still holding my hoof.

"Can I have my hoof back please" I asked as we flew. She turned quickly and looked down and blushed.

"Oh ya um in forgot let's go" she said turning and speeding up a bit. We flew for an few minutes I admired canterlot the whole time it was beautiful I just wish father could see this now. Rainbow coughed gaining my attention we were hovering above a stadium that was almost filled with ponies.

"Come on they are almost full" she said flying down I followed and we stopped at a ticket booth, rainbow pulled a bag from under her wings.

"25 bits per ticket how many" asked the stallion inside the booth. Rainbow threw down some coins and got two tickets in return.

"You didnt have to do that I dont like having to rely on others for things like money" I said following her in.

"Its fine its what friends do" she said trotting beside me.

"I will pay you back eventually" I said she just shook her head as we moved on. Eventually we made it to fair sized covered booth with about 6 ponies in it on the door it said VIP.

"Jeez rainbow you bought VIP" I said feeling bad she spent extra on me.

"Its all they had left and what did I tell you what are friends for" she said making me shake my head this time. We sat down rainbow on my left while an older made was on my right with a gold coat and dark orange man with amber stripes her eyes are the same orange as her mane.

"Hello do you mind if we sit here" I asked she just smiled and nodded.

"I'm Origin Eclipse and this is rainbow dash" I said trying to be polite.

"I'm stormy flare nice to meet you, so what brings you here today" she said.

"My friend wanted to show me the wonderbolts" I said motioning to dash who seems to have left to grab a snack "what about you" I finished.

"Oh my daughter is the captain of the wonderbolts" she said smiling.

"What is her name im a little new around here" I said sheepishly.

"Spitfire, she is right there" she said pointing at a mare in a blue and yellow flight suit with the same color scheme as stormy just lighter.

"Wow they look like the blue angels" I whispered thinking about the flying team I named mine after I just changed the yellow to black.

"Who are the blue angels" asked stormy.

"They are the part of the air force and also conduct ariel show like the wonderbolts I'm there leader, they are the crystal empires best fliers" I said fishing my badge out of from under my wing. It was just like the blue angels shield but there were four pegasi instead of planes in the cloud and instead of an anchor behind the shield it was the crystal empires logo.

"I can't say I have heard of them or the crtstal empire for that matter" she said so I told her the story as rainbow got back and the show went underway. It was a display of each of the wonderbolts showing their skills solo then they raced. It was spitfire who won barely beating fleetfoot as dash told me their names.

"Well another amazing show, how would you two like to meet my daughter" stormy asked

"Whos your daughter" dash asked finishing off her popcorn.

"Spitfire" she said making dash drop the empty popcorn bucket and squee.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh your spitfires mom we would love to lets go" dash said rushing to the exit.

"She is a big fan" I said stormy just smiled and shrugged. We walked to the locker room while me and stormy talked more about the crystal empire she seemed intrigued and I offered for her to visit anytime. Eventually we reached a door labeled wonderbolts only stormy pushed right in and we followed. My face went red as we entered as fleet foot was helping spitfire out of her sweaty flight suit making my face red as I covered my eyes.

"Oh hey miss flare wha-ahh get out mares only" fleet foot shouted as I bolted out of the door. I still had my eyes covered so I just turned and ran and went right into the wall knocking me down.

"Calm down fleet its fine not like he saw much" I heard stormy say while laughing at my misfortune. I heard a huff and a slam of a locker.

"Well what's he doing here anyway and-oh hi rainbow dash" she said now smiling at dash almost completely forgetting about me. I looked up to see a hoof in my face so I flinched at first but realized it was held out to help so I grabbed it and they helped me up.

"Thank you I'm so-sor" I said but my words got caught in my throat as I starred at the beautiful mare in front of me she was amazing her strong orange eyes and her brilliant golden coat her vivid orange mane with light brilliant amber stripes. I was at a loss for words until she said something

"Are you ok" she said giving me an odd look. I snapped out of my confusion hoping to make this less awkward.

"Oh um you must be spitfire your mom told me about you I'm Origin Eclipse" I said holding a hoof out then realized in was still holding hers. We both blushed and released each others hold much to stormy flares entertainment.

"Stallions" fleetfoot said while rolling her eyes.

"Well why dont you head out we mares must talk so shoo the colts are down the hall" stormy said pointing towards the door. I rushed out and went into some pony as the door shut. I opened my eyes to see big emerald green eyes over top me I went to say something but my lips were covered. We both realized what was happening and rushed to get off each other. Once I stood up I got a good look at him. He has a very pale cornflower blue coat and dark grayish phthalo blue mane. His face was red and so was mine if the warm feeling in my cheeks was anything to go by.

"Told you he was a coltcuddler" said a voice from behind me while a boom of laughter filled the hallways. Making us both blush deeper and shy away.

"What are you doing here" he said a little nervous.

"Stormy brought me and a friend down here and told me to ger out for a second and I ran into you and we-um" I didnt finish cause I was to embarrassed.

"Oh stormy ya that makes sense um who are you though I'm soarin by the way" he said nervously holding a hoof out I took it in mine even more nervous then him.

"Origin Eclipse" I said quietly very embarrassed from before still. The door beside us opened and out came the mares it was only the four there were other mares on the team but they were not needed for todays show.

"What's going on here" spitfire ordered me and soarin were about to answer but the colt behind me beat us to it.

"These two love birds shared a passionate moment" said the one with silver hair there were two both white one with silver curly hair and the other light orange with white streaks.

"Fire streak, silver lining what are you two going on about" asked spitfire putting a hoof to her head in frustration.

"Who cares let's go I'm hungry" said stormy pushing past the mares.

"PIE" me and soarin said at the same time happily. We realized it and looked away embarrassed again.

"Let's go" spitfire ordered "you can come along if you want, dash is" spitfire said speaking softly I only nodded and followed along.

"So you like pie to" Soarin asked trotting up to me trying to make it a little less awkward between us.

"Ya especially my homes special crystal berry pie its just the right amount of sweetness, its even better fresh right out of the stove" I said as we both got watery mouths just thinking about it.

"I just love apple pie especially sweet apple acres apple pie its divine" he said with enthusiasm making me chuckle a bit. We talked a little I mostly told him and the group about me and my brother and the recent events I almost finished but we reached a diner and went it. Spitfire led us to a big table in then corner for all of us.

"Um I dont really have your countries currency but will this work" I said while grabbing a bag of copper coins we use in the empire as money.

"Origin are you serious you could buy the diner with that" said rainbow dash holding the coins in her hoof. On one side was a Crystal snowflake and the other side had the crystal heart.

"Those please its just copper thats actually a small amount compared to what a commoner would have its what I had on me" I said shrugging.

"Copper is very rare in equestria we use gold and silver is worth a little less than copper" fleetfoot said also eyeing the coins.

"Well I guess the foods on me" I said smiling while the waiter walked up handing us menus.

"Will this pay for food for the day" I said handing him ten coins. His eyes almost popped out of his head he just nodded yes and took our orders we mostly got salads, pie and cider.

"So origin tell us more about the blue angels" storm said after a bite of her salad.

"Who are the blue angels" Soarin mumbled with a mouthful of pie.

"Well this is our emblem just like you have your bolt with wings" I said laying the badge down "its just like the wonderbolts our colors are blue with black trim though. We didnt even exist until I became prince, I formed the blue angels after I became the head of the military they are the best flyers the crystal empire has to offer we did air shows sometimes but mostly they are the elites of the air force they are trained both physically and magically, the wings are strong but when you train you magic it gives it an extra boost to speed and agility" I said finishing my story I then went on to devour my fourth pie Soarin was on number five.

"So you must be pretty good at flying" fire streak asked with sarcasm and a cocky smirk.

"Little colt I wrote the book, actually I wrote four on flying magic and ariel techniques and tactics, physically I am 22 mentally I'm 1022 so dont forget with age comes wisdom" I said making him only look even more smug.

"You want to prove it why dont you put your money where your month is we race I win you hoof over the copper you got" he said looking at me trying to get me to take the bait I could cafe less but oh well.

"Streak just shut up and eat" Spitfire said scowling at him.

"No its fine but when I win you have to keep your mouth shut and act your age you little colt" I said baring my fangs he stopped for a second but held strong.

"Deal" he said holding a hoof out I shook it and the bet was on. We finished eating and went back to the stadium to use the track for the race. There were cloud rings and cloud walls for obstacles.

"Ok first one to round the track three times wins" spitfire said as we lined up. I stretched my wings out fully which was still big for my kind. I steadied my breath and channeled my natural flying magic to my body making it lighter and less dense.

"GOOO" shouted Soarin as me and streak took off. I stayed back to observe how he would race he is fast and agile but he his a little sloppy. I nimbly avoided the cloud walls and barrel rolled right threw the cloud rings. Deciding to end this quick I added some more power and shot right by Streak shocking him. It was the last lap for me and I was coming up on the finish line when a slight wind change told me to roll midair to avoid what was coming at me. Time slowed as I rolled I was upside down and above me was streak looking completely mortified he had missed and I just smirked and winked as time sped back up and I went upright. I heard a *phomf* sound that a cloud usually makes when something got stuck in it as I shot past the finish line and landed.

"That was amazing Origin how did you dodge that" rainbow asked flying up.

"Its part of the magic part of flying you can feel wind currents more when you channel it into your body" I said as soaring flew over pushing the cloud Streak got caught in with him.

"Your a great flyer that much is true but you let your fame get in the way you think it made you the best and greatest I hope today taught you different" I said trotting away back the group Soarin with me now while silver tried to get streak out.

"I have to admit you definitely know what your doing out there" Fleetfoot said smiling and holding a hoof out I bumped it in response.

"Well we have to practice tomorrow at 5 stop by if you want you might be able to show the team a few things" spitfire said with a smirk and a wink making me blush.

"Yeah bring some pie also" Soarin said then whispered the rest "or just bring your handsome self" if my face wasnt red already then if sure as hell was now. I sure wouldnt mind a mare or stallion but now I have two flirting with me.

"Um..yeah I can do that I just have to make a treaty tomorrow so I might be late so I better get going it was nice meeting you all" I said quickly while flying out with dash following. We made it to the castle as the moon was coming up and the sun went down.

"Well I guess it time to go to bed goodnight dash" I said but before I could go dash grabbed my hoof and put a kiss on my lips. I was shocked at first but closed my eyes and leaned into it making her push farther into it. I felt her tongue push at my lips and I parted them and she did the same and we fought for dominance. I felt her tongue brush my fangs making her kiss deeper. Eventually we parted for air and she smiled at me and winked.

"Thanks for going to the airshow with me" she said flying towards her guest room.

"Well scratch that three ponies flirting with me"

Well let me know what you think review, favorite and follow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Review, follow and favorite now if you dont derpy will not give you a muffin. Now onto the chapter.**

"-t up" came a voice from above me.

"Go away" I said waving a hoof in the voices direction with my face in the pillow.

"Fine I will just tell celestia to forget the peace and declare war on her" said Sombra now rousing me from my slumber. I bolted up and looked around gladly no one else was in the room with us.

"No brother we need peace for now maybe some other country but until you find a way to lower and raise the sun and moon we will have to be allies" I said rolling out of bed and standing next to him. He looked exhausted, probably spent all of his time in the library.

"Are you gonna be ok" I said raising a brow. He just blinked for a moment but responded.

"I'm fine" he said void of emotion.

"Go to bed I will handle the politics" I said lifting him in my magic and putting him on the bed much to his displeasure.

"I said I'm fine I can keep going" he said sitting up in the bed.

"Just lay your head down and sleep ok I will wake you in a few hours ok" I said looking at the clock "I will wake you in 4 hours it only 8am now, so rest please" he obliged and laid down while I went to the shower to wash up. About half an hour latter I wash all clean and ready for the day.

"I said go to sleep and I mean it" I said just before I walked out of the door hearing a defeated sigh behind me. Smiling I left the room shutting the door behind me as I went. Trotting down the hallway I eventually came to a door guarded by two night pony pegasi in purple armour.

"Are you two truly night ponies or is this some enchantment" I said walking in front of them. They didnt even move.

"State your business" the one on my right said it was a mare.

"I only wish to speak with you two I was under the expression me and my brother were the only two umbrums left" I said now holding a hoof to my chin.

"We are bat ponies not umbrums" she said now looking confused only slightly though.

"Is that what they told you, I also was told the same thing but I found the truth we are umbrums or shadow ponies we are the pegasi versions I just have a horn added on I'm no true alicorn just granted regular unicorn magic" I said sitting on my flank thinking this may take awhile.

"Ive never even heard of an umbrum" she said

"Yet you are one, my brother is one but the unicorn form of one you are fed lies yes we look like bats but we are not bat ponies those are vamponies you two are umbrums ask your princess she may know more than she let's on" I said trying again to reason with them.

"We will now move along" she said stepping back into place. I just shrugged and moved on not really caring anymore. I found myself in a dining hall where celestia, luna, shining, cadence, twilight, rainbow and pinkie were sitting eating breakfast.

"Good morning princey" said pinkie waving a hoof at me. Ignoring the nickname I sat down next to dash where I magiced some pancakes over with syrup and butter.

"So why have you not told your guard what they truly are" I said to luna after I swallowing a mouthful of food.

"What do you mean" she said raising a brow.

"Didnt I tell you about umbrums" I said looking around it was twilight who spoke up.

"I think you mentioned them once or twice"

"Me and my brother are umbrums your night guard are umbrums a very small race that has dropped in numbers, yes you can call then night ponies but the proper term is umbrum" I said taking another bite of my pancakes. I continued on telling them fully of the umbrum race but withholding certain secrets like the army of them under the Crystal empire.

"So you are all born from shadows" twilight asked

"No we can harness the shadows using it for many things hiding or fighting and many others" I said taking a sip of tea. We continued going back and forth until we came upon dark magic.

"What makes it dark" I said confusing them.

"Well its all black and spooky" pinkie said adding ominous sounds to add to her claim.

"No magic is evil or good it is only magic, what you do with it is what matters say a crazy unicorn burns a city to the ground with magic would you see the spell as evil, now think of a doctor healing a cut or broken bone would you see the magic he used as good" I said making them think harder on what I had said. "Think about discord chaos magic is still only magic its just how its used he only used his for pranks and basic humor" I said chuckling remembering his antics.

"I still can't believe your friends with him" rainbow said which I just ignored. I finished up my meal as did the others and we all headed for the throne room.

"Well princess we have to go back to ponyville" she said to celestia then turned to me "it was nice to meet you origin" she said with a wink. Next was pinkie who crushed me in a hug and shook me slightly which I returned but with less strength. Rainbow gave me a quick peck on the cheek and blushed that said goodbye as she flew after her friends.

"So my young prince are you ready to sign this peace treaty" celestia asked now standing next to me. I only now realised I was only slightly shorter than her and only a little taller than luna.

"Actually I have a few extra terms I would like to add to this treaty" I said as she raised a brow.

"And what would that be" she asked while smiling.

"I want all the cake" I said as she frowned and look horrified.

"No please not the cake" she said with fear.

"Yes you highness all of them" I finished with a raised hoof. I only held on for a few more seconds before me and celestia burst out laughing while the others just starred on in confusion.

"That was to good to pass up, now I truly do wish to change it slightly your sister has informed me of your things such as power to your technologies if you are willing to install such things to my empire I would be able to offer copper in return" I said as we walked towards the throne where both the sisters sat.

"Hmm is there anything else" she asked.

"Not that I need of your kingdom only this one thing is sufficient your majesty" I said bowing my head slightly.

"Than there is one things I wish to add also" she said now summoning a paper with our terms on it.

"And that is" I asked curiously.

"I ask that if we are ever in danger that your empire would assist us and vise versa" she said as I put a hoof to my chin. I really dont plan on a war with equestria unless provoked and I see no point in taking over an ally.

"It would be our honor to help you when you are in need" I said as she stamped her hoof on the parchment than luna did the same. It was than floated to me with some ink I got it on my hoof and looked over the paper. Everything looked as it should so I stamped my hoof down making it flash for a second binding the contract.

"Than it is done we now stand in peace as ally thank you prince, you and your brother are welcome to stay as long as you wish just let us know when you are ready to go home" celestia said which I nodded to and exited the throne room and went to the kitchen.

"May I help you sir" a maid asked as I entered.

"Yes I have a small request may I have a fresh apple pie" I asked as she smiled and walked away. A few moments later she came back with a basket covered in a cloth. She moved the cloth to reveal a still steaming apple pie underneath.

"Thank you" I said flipping her a copper coin as I picked up the basket in my teeth. I than checked a wall clock to see it was now 12pm so I need to wake Sombra up. I walked down the hall passing the umbrum guards again and made it to my room and entered.

"Sixteen years old and he still cuddles things" I whispered to myself while chuckling. My little brother was hugging a stray pillow to his body with a smile on his face. Trotting over I nudged him and he didnt stir.

"Fine be that way" I said smirking. I grabbed the pillow in my magic and slipped it from his grasp. He frowned as he reached around looking for something to cuddle. I was to busy laughing to see the incoming hoof but it was to late.

"Hey wake up let me go" I said while struggling to get out of his death grip he had on me.

"Sombra get up right now" I ordered which made him stir slightly.

"Five more minutes" he mumbled out groggily.

"I will run out of oxygen by than" I said as his grip got tighter sighing I realised I had no other choice. Reaching a hoof up I snaked it under his front let and started to move it. His eyes shot open as he started to giggle like a school filly from the tickling.

"Hahaha s-st-top it haha" he struggles to speak as I continued to tickle him. I felt something grab my tail as I looked back and saw it in a black aura.

"Hey don't-" I was cut off as he flung me across the room where I hit the wall with a thud "-throw me" I finished while sliding down the wall. Groaning I got back up and went back over to the bed.

"Well I will be out for most of the day so have fun for now because we are leaving af midnight" I said rubbing my head in pain. He nodded as I grabbed the basket from the bed stand and walked out.

"That actually kinda hurt" I mumbled to myself as I flexed a now sore left fore hoof as I flew towards the wonderbolts stadium to visit before I left. I had the basket held in my magic on my back as I flew threw the skies. Eventually I came upon the stadium and saw some blue streaks leaving smoke as they flew in practice.

"Hay you came" a voice from behind me said making me turn to face them.

"Hey soarin yeah this is my last day here so I thought I would and here I even brought you a gift" I said as I floated the basket over to him and landed it at his hooves.

"Hey you remembered" he said digging into the pie and inhaling the whole thing.

'Dear lord hes as bad as celestia is with cake' I though to myself as he finished his pie.

"Hey origin you made it" spitfire said walking up from behind Soarin. Behind her were some of the wonder bolt that were still in uniform.

"Yeah I'm leaving tonight so I though I could visit to say goodbye" I said as we all walked down the corridors and to the lower levels.

"Well we are about to hit the showers we have a show in an hour" she said as we walked on.

"I thought it was only practice" I said slightly confused.

"We had a change in schedule so its today" she said sighing. We made it to the locker room where we separated and went to out own places.

"Come this way you can hang in here until the show starts" Soarin told me as we walked to the stallions locker room. It was full of steam and looked like a typical locker room at a gym. I sat at in a chair relaxing as I waited for the show to start. Closing my eyes I nodded off and took a nap while waiting for them to get ready for the show.

"Hey origin let's go its time" I heard Soarin telling me as I was awoken. I just agreed and we went on our way to the flying field.

"Hey origin I was wondering since fire streak is suspended for a month for his stunt would you like to fill in for him" spitfire asked.

"Yeah I would love to" I said as she threw me a outfit and helped me get in it.

"So how is it" she asked as I move my body and wings.

"Spandex isnt really my thing but it works" I said as I could already tell the outfit was going to chafe. We all got our names announced even me as we all lined up to do a simple race around the track.

"Mares and gentlecolts stomp your hooves so we can begin the race" the announcer said as a roar of applause came from the stands for us. We all stood ready and wings out stretched prepared to go.

"GOOOO" the announced yelled as a boom of magic went off. We all shot forwards with me, spitfire, Soarin and fleetfoot in the lead. I would yell something but at this speed our voices would be drowned out. I shot forwards with a boost and now it was just me and fleet foot in the lead. She sure wasnt making thus easy on me thats for sure. Using some internal magic I focused more on my wings for speed and boosted myself right across the finish line only a few inches in front of fleetfoot.

"There you have it folks the newest addition origin eclipse WINS" the announced yelled as we all stood at the finish line breathing hard.

"Great job fleet I almost didnt think I was gonna make it there for a second" I said to her as we walked back to the booth to prepare for the next part.

"Thanks it feels bad to lose but now I have a reason to get better since none of the others have ever beat me in speed" she said as we walked in to prepare. We were handed some pouches off condensed smoke to add effect in the air show.

"Ok remember we are going to make a smoke picture of the logo and write wonder bolts beneath it ok" spitfire said to me as I was loaded up with smoke.

"I got it let's go" I said as we trotted back out and into the stadium. We flew up as the announcer yelled out for us. We all flew around pulling moves while activating the smoke around us while flying in a straight line. We split up and started to make a giant thunder bolt with wings. I was doing the name while the others handled the logo. After we finished we all flew back after running out of smoke and flew around the smoke and landed on the stage. Once again cheers went off from all around us and we bowed in appreciation.

"Thanks origin it means a lot" spitfire said as we walked back to the locker rooms. We entered and took off the uniforms and showered.

"Hey origin just keep the uniform you earned it" Soarin said as we walked out.

"Well how about we grab something to eat" spitfire said as we started to walk out.

"Sorry everyone I have to meet back with my brother so we can head home, we do have a kingdom to take care of" I said making them all look sad.

"Hey cheer up you are all welcome to visit anytime you like my kingdom is always open to everyone especially friends" I finished which earned me a group hug from them. I hugged back and said my goodbyes to them all.

After that I flew back towards the castle making my way towards the garden and flying over the maze and towards the center. I landed next to the statue of my friend discord and placed a hoof on it.

"This is goodbye for now my friend I will see you sometime soon" I said as I flew again this time towards the castle. I entered the side and made my way to the library to pick my brother up.

"Still reading I see find anything use full" I asked him as I entered seeing him reading three books at once.

"Yes actually and a few things that could help with some of this experiments you have in your workshop" he said not even glancing at me and still reading.

"Didnt I tell you to stay out of my workshop" I said rubbing my head with a hoof. He didnt reply only he levitated a book in my direction.

"Dating for dummies" I read aloud "why you little shithead" I said as I looked over to see him grinning like a madman man barely hold his laughs in. I threw the book at him knocking him to the ground where he let his laughs out.

"Oh that was to perfect" he said now getting up and wiping a tear from his eye.

"Haha very funny let's go grab what you need we are heading home" I said as he nodded and grabbed some books and we left. We trotted to the throne room to find both the princesses while they were switching from day to night.

"How may we help thou" luna said as we walked up.

"We are ready to head back to our home" I said as they both nodded.

"Well my prince this farewell for now we will visit sometime soon to see you so goodbye for now" celestia said as her and lunas horn lit up and we were teleported.

Crystal Empire

We both were teleported to the throne room in front of our thrones. Moving forwards we both sat down and met out a sigh of relief from the long two days we have had.

"So brother what will happen now" Sombra asked as I was starting to think about a new plan I bad thought up. Before I could answer a creature burst threw the door holding the crystal heart in its hooves. It looked like an insect alicorn with a black jagged horn and dragonfly wings. Its body was a shiny black except for a green area on its torso the body didnt look normal more like a chitin like material on a bug. It looked female from the body shape of it.

"Now that I have the heart nothing can stop me" she shouted to herself while laughing maniacally. Me and Sombra shared a glance before we both cleared out throats and earned the attention of the creature.

"And you are" I asked stepping forward towards the creature.

"I am the new ruler of this kingdom I am queen chrysalis"

 **Cliffhanger oh no sorry its has been a while I have been busy with some stuff but I have got some free time so I am writing again. Now let me talk about the new story Im making it has four different scenarios on how it could go but I can't decide so I will be posting the poll on all my stories.**

 **Now it starts out with a boy that was taken and tested on to be a super soldier but they want to wipe his memory so he ran and right into a dimensional transporter so where he ends up I can't decide so here are the choices and if it gets good enough I may post two or more versions of the story.**

 **My Little Pony- if sent here he will become an equestrian mercenary who may change depending on how the story progresses**

 **Pokemon-if sent here he will become a member of team rocket and raise in rank becoming a top assassin for them**

 **Skyrim-in this universe he will be found by the brotherhood and become a member while also doing a few things on the side**

 **Fallout-this one will be in new vegas where he will wander around helping those in need and maybe meeting up with the courier and stopping a war.**

 **So there are your choices so just add the name of your vote and if you want a title with it and put it in the reviews. Which ever gets the most votes wins and will be the universe for my new story**

 **Also let me know what you think of the story so review I know the grammar sucks but blame my auto correct and my speed writing if you find a mistake that makes no sense let me know thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Again help out an vote in the poll to help me out. Favorite, follow and review. Now onto the story.**

"I am queen chrysalis" she said with an evil smirk on her face as she gripped onto the crystal heart.

"Never heard of you" I said with a blank face, again I took another step and got closer.

"That does not matter now who are you" she said as she sat there clinging to the heart. I was now standing right in front of her as she starred into my eyes getting a wavering look.

"I am prince origin" I said as I lit my horn up and slammed her to the wall and taking the crystal heart.

"Please I need that, no my subjects need that" she said now sobbing.

"What are your babbling on about" I said now putting more force into the hold.

"We are changelings and we feed off love, that heart is our last chance" she said cringing under the force of my hold. Looking down I felt a twinge of pity so I dropped her body and stood above her.

"Explain now" I said with a dangerous tone she coughed and hit her chest as she stood shakily.

"We attacked equestria not long ago in hopes of a gaining a large supply of love but it all went downhill and now we are starving and we sensed a big surge of love so we hoped it would save us" she said lowering her head, I put a hoof to my chin and pondered her words.

"Why not just ask" I said making her stop and think for a second before replying.

"Would you truly give anything to us at first glance" she said with venom laced in her tone.

"Yes I would, never judge a book by its cover" I said holding a hoof out to help her up. She scoffed and smacked it to the side as she stood on her own.

"Why is it no longer producing love" she asked looking at the heart.

"It is connected to the empire and those who reside inside so during an invasion they are defiantly not going to give off love" I said as my brother walked up and we went outside.

"Oh my" my brother whispered, I was about to say the same. The whole area was filled with black equin bugs and green goop. Closing my hanging jaw I straightened up and turned to chrysalis.

"Make them stop" I said as she just shook her bead defiantly.

"Why would I stop a successful invasion" she said baring her fangs. In responds I bared my own and growled at the leading invader.

"You will listen now and possibly this can end peacefully or you and the last of your kind will be a stain on history" I said as she stood and pondered before closing her eyes and lowering her head. All of the changelings stopped and flew towards us and landed, there was definitely no short supply of them. They just stood there watching the three of us standing on the castle steps above them all.

"Now release our ponies and follow me and we can possibly come to an agreement" I said as she didnt say anything but the whole swarm flew away to different areas around the city to save our subjects I hope. I motioned for her to follow which she did and we walked back to the throne room where me and ny brother took our place in our thrones with her beneath us.

"Now I was about to talk to you brother about this but with this intrusion it was delayed, I have been thinking of how our empire is smaller compared to the newer nations so expansion is something we must focus on and there is still unexplored land for the taking and with our population and the umbrums-" I was going to finish telling my plans but I was interrupted.

"Did you say umbrums" chrysalis said fearfully while her legs shook.

"Yes my brother and I are umbrums and so is the ones we have found why does this matter to you" I said as she shook worse now knowing of what we are.

"It is said in our history we were once almost wiped out by a race of shadowy ponies that fought with no mercy they were powerful magic users, outstanding flyers and strong fighters, but beneath it all they held no love inside them making it almost impossible for us to fight them even a normal pony would feel love fighting for his nation. After the war we only hung on to existence by a small thread and eventually rose in numbers again living in fear of the shadow race" she said making me and my brother share a glance.

"If you agree to my plans you will not have to hold fear towards our kind" I said making her stop shaking but the fear still hid in her eyes.

"As I was saying with our current population and the umbrums we would eventually spread our border but if we annex the changelings and possibly any other willing races we could mark our place in history" I said as my brother thought of this while the bug also pondered the idea.

"I'm with you brother this idea would increase the population tenfold" he said nodding. We then turned our attention back to the bug.

"And what of you would you step down from the role of queen for the betterment of your own kind" I asked as she looked conflicted and eventually lashed out.

"No I would never, I have led my swarm for over nine centuries I would not just give that up" she said as her horn lit up. Items all around the room floated in the air as she started to lose herself.

"Would you be so willing to just throw the lives of your swarm away just for your own greed. You who only cares about her rule and power that she would let her kind parish to keep her throne" I yelled as she sent a surge of her green magic threw out the room and shattering a few windows. Sombra powered up his horn, ready to strike her down if needed. I moved a hoof forward but with much effort as her power was forcing me back.

"Stop this madness" I yelled while slowly moving forward. I was seven steps in when a crystal vase from a shelf came flying by and smacked my head shattering it.

"Brother" Sombra yelled as he shot a bolt of dark magic at the bug queen trapping her in a dark crystal prison. I had fallen down from the hit as it was a large vase but stood up. The magic around the room faded as the prison around her cut off her power. I could feel shards of crystal in the side of my head as I walked forward.

"You let your anger get the better of you and you threw a temper tantrum, for a very old being you are very foolish, now I will ask and this is the last time step down as queen and join us or you and your kind will parish" I told her as I flashed my fangs showing my anger but not acting on it. She only looked up at me with fury while trying to light her horn to attack.

She did not reply but only kept trying to retaliate and strike us down.

"So be it your kingdoms fate is in my hooves now" I said as Sombra magiced a back crystal band around her neck and forced her down to a kneeling position. The prison around her went back down to the ground as I magiced a sword from the wall over to us.

"Please I won't fight I will obey" she said trying to claw her say out of the crystal that held her.

"Would you kneel to me and follow every command I gave you" I said with a raised brow.

"Never I will only take an even spot I am a queen and deserve better than something to be commanded" she growled out as she spat green goop at my feet.

"Than your fate has been sealed" I said with a blank face as she adorned one of fear. I raised the blade in my magic as she closed her eyes while shaking in complete and utter fear. Breathing in I prepared to bring the swing the blade and breathed out as I brought it down.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed in pain as I severed her jagged horn from her head. A green discharge of energy spread threw out the empire as her power and link to her swarm was ended.

"Brother please see to it she makes it to the dungeon in a permanent cell, I have a infestation to deal with" I said while placing the sword back in its spot. Once done I made my way out of the castle but stopped as a surge of pain hit me from the adrenaline wearing off.

"Dammit that hurts" I said to myself as I used my magic to pull the shards of the vase out of the right side of my face. Most of them were tiny but at least six were larger ones. After they were all out I used a healing spell to heal the cuts but the largest one left a small scar along my cheek. Shaking my head I continued on outside to deal with the bigger problem.

"What the fuck" I said as I stepped outside to see a very dazed and confused swarm of changelings. Looking around I spotted one closer to me at the bottom of the stairs and trotted towards it.

"You there whats going on" I said to it, it turned around quickly and hissed at me but suddenly just stopped and put a holey hoof to its head.

"Where am I" it said with a deep voice which made me assume it was male.

"You and your kind are in the crystal empire" I said making him gain a confused expression.

"What's the crystal empire" he asked with a questioning expression.

"Its the place you attacked along with your swarm and queen chrysalis" I said making him gasp.

"I remember now she ordered us to attack a place filled with love and we were on our way there when she took full control rendering us all mindless slaves" he informed.

"Your tyrannical queen is gone now who is your second in command" I asked

"Well there is general stinger, but she could be anywhere around here" he said looking around.

"Did someone say my name" a feminine voice from behind me said. I soon around to see a changeling with a more chrysalis look but smaller and with red bug like hair and wings.

"You must be general stinger, may we talk" I asked as she nodded and landed. I went on to explain what happened with the help of the changeling I met named buzz. She was slightly shocked and amused when told of her queen being delt with.

"Where is she now?" she asked

"She not a threat anymore, thats all you need to know" I said as buzz was about to ask more but stinger beat him to it.

"What happens now?" stinger asked.

"That depends on you, you can fight back and I will fight and also call upon equestria to help and end your kind here" I said making her open her mouth to respond but I kept going.

"'OR' you can be peaceful and join my kingdom where your kind will live with unlimited love and a good home, from what I assume you were second in command so this decision is all yours if you agree to peace you will be a general and administrator under me" I said as she stopped and pondered this idea. She took a few minutes to think but I still waited as this was sudden and a big decision for her.

"I'm not sure all of them will agree but yes we accept your offer of peace" she said holding her odd black holed hoof out. I flashed a fanged smile while shaking her hoof.

"Now please bring my citizens to the town square so I can deal with the coming flood of panic" I said as she nodded and chirped loudly as all the surrounding bug equins flew off.

"Brother what happened" Sombra asked as he walked towards me.

"We have peace brother, but there is also something else I wish to speak to you about" I told him as he perked his ears up to listen.

"What is it?" he asked

"These changelings I want you to find anything you can in the library about them, the queen and any changelings that rebel will be sent to the dungeon for you to study I want to know all about them to use their full potential or know what must be done to put them down hard if they choose to try and take over" I said as he gained a smirk at the thought of learning about new things, especially their magic.

More and more ponies were brought to me either normal or froze it goop. They were all broken out of the green shell they were trapped in if they were. About an hour passed before all of my ponies and the swarm flew or stood around me. Sombra had left to the library to study up on our new residences.

"What is the meaning of this, diamond cutter was right you are evil you brought them here to rule over us as a tyrant" a pink crystal mare said stepping up. She was the second in command of diamond cutters rebels if I remember right. Ignoring her I used magic to enhance the volume of my voice and spoke up.

"Ponies of the crystal empire what happened today was the outcome of a tyrannical rule of the evil queen chrysalis, these creatures were under her control and only did as they were commanded so please do not blame them, also they are different in how they eat their main source of food is love which is why they attacked us for the crystal heart"

"No this is all your doing you bucker" the pink mare said again. Two guards that were locked in goop stepped forward and took her into custody.

"As I was saying, please they dont mean any harm they need a new home and I have offered a hoof to help, they are all citizen of our empire now so please treat them with the respect you would show a friend, an administer from the changelings will help me answer a few questions" I shouted as stinger landed next to me. Almost instantly all the hooves went up, looking around I spotted a small filly up front with her small hoof wagging in the air.

"Yes young one" I said calling on her.

"What are they?" she asked me as half of the hooves went down as that was the main question.

"We are changelings, a race of transforming insect equins that feed emotion but mostly love" stinger said beating me to the answer and adding more to what I would have said.

"What do you mean transforming?" she asked stinger.

"We can transform into anypony to help us get food, like this" she said as green flames enveloped her and now standing there was a exact copy of the little filly. The real filly stepped back but eventually went forward and started giggling when stinger copied her movements.

"Ok young one back to your mother please" I said as she smiled and nodded and left but not before hugging stingers hoof after she transformed back. I called on a blue stallion next to answer his question.

"What about the damages on the empire?" he asked.

"They will be handled by the unicorn guard" I told the crowd as they just look relieved. The guard knew the same crystal making magic as Sombra just not the dark version of it. It went on and on with questions from 'are they evil' to 'if they like cake', I could have sworn I saw pinkie pie pop out to ask that cake one but I could have been seeing things. Afterwards I moved back to the castle and anypony with questions would get answers tomorrow during day court. I also found out some more about the changelings from our little Q&A session. Sitting on the throne I lowered my head and sighed as I was still in pain from the vase and slightly stressed.

"Brother we have a situation" Sombra yelled as he came galloping in from the hall to my right.

"Oh come on"


End file.
